


For You

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Free! Dive to the Future, M/M, Polyamory, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Makoto was often regarded as a nice person by anyone who met him. Always patient and willing to help others when needed often without question. While that was all fine and dandy, it also led to situations he didn’t necessarily want to be in but nonetheless rolled with anyway.Case in point being him not knowing what to do with two bouquets of flowers that were suddenly forced upon him.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> I have a million other things I need to finish but thanks to the Dive to the Future finale and my good pal Rie, this fic happened. This idea came about from a conversation between us and I really wanted to get it out now after the last episode. 
> 
> It's nothing too special but here's some fluff after Haru and Rin's race. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!

Makoto was often regarded as a nice person by anyone who met him. Always patient and willing to help others when needed often without question. While that was all fine and dandy, it also led to situations he didn’t necessarily want to be in but nonetheless rolled with anyway.

Case in point being him not knowing what to do with two bouquets of flowers that were suddenly forced upon him.

It all started as he waited out in the corridor for Haru and Rin after their qualifier free race when two young women stepped out of the stands, arguing. From their shouting, he wasn’t hard to learn the whole situation even though he didn’t like the sound of it. Turned out both women had unknowingly been involved with the same swimmer and had shown up to support him today.

Even though Makoto didn’t know them, he couldn’t stand by and just watch their argument when it was clear neither was at fault. It was the jerk thinking it was okay to secretly date multiple people at once. Deep down it even angered Makoto because it wasn’t right for some to treat others that way.

So he stepped forward and tried to help the best he could.

Thanks to his calm presence and words, Makoto was able to defuse the situation and make them see their anger shouldn’t be directed at each other. Which led them shoving the bouquets into Makoto’s arms before walking away together. He was happy to see the incident resolved and wished them the best.

But now he was left wondering what to do with the flowers. Before he could decide, he heard Rin’s voice coming up behind him.

He turned to see Rin talking to Haru, who was smiling at him. Makoto couldn’t help but smile with pride himself as he gazed at them. They’d been truly incredible in the water just moments ago.

Rin’s eyes drifted toward Makoto. “Hey, Makoto –” he cut himself off when he noticed the bouquets Makoto was holding. “Are those…?”

“For us?” Haru finished, his brow knitted together in confusion.

“Uh,” Makoto’s mouth hung open as he tried to think of an explanation but nothing came to him. They already assumed the flowers for them so he couldn’t say they weren’t. That would make things awkward so lying would be the way to go. It was harmless and the guy they originally were for certainly didn’t deserve them.

“Yeah, these are for you!” he said with forced bravado, holding out a bouquet to each of them.

Haru and Rin exchanged a quick glance before taking them.

“Thanks, Makoto,” Haru said as his expression relaxed.

Rin leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Makoto’s cheek, causing the other to blush. Makoto didn’t feel like he deserved their thanks for this when it wasn’t his idea.

A smirk spread across Rin’s lips as he noticed the blush when he pulled away. “You know; I didn’t expect this kind of congratulations just for the qualifiers so I wonder what we’d get after winning the in final?” he said with a wink.

Makoto was now completely red from the tips of ears and down as he realized the implication in Rin’s words. He covered his face with his hands in a poor attempt to hide his bashfulness. “ _Rin,_ ” he whined.

“Don’t tease him like that in public,” Haru chided.

“Sorry, Makoto,” Rin said but it was clear by his expression he wasn’t.

Makoto dropped his hands back to his sides. “Shall we head back in there to see the other races?” he asked, trying to get the subject off him.

Rin wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders as they headed to the stands. “Can you believe the one-eighty Haru did from yesterday? He acted like he didn’t deserve to be here but then goes on to set a new tournament record today?” Rin teased but there was pride in his eyes as he looked over at the man in question.

Haru pursed his lips. “It’s not like I planned for it to happen.”

That got a laugh out of both Rin and Makoto. The conversation continued on about the race and Makoto was glad for the subject change.

Now Makoto knew he had to plan something for the two of them when this whole thing was over with whether they won or lost.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I'll be back soon with more for this wonderful ship. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/178559289161/for-you). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1045868395567173632).


End file.
